Dr Sexy MD
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Dean's favourite tv program is on and Castiel is horny. Cas finds out just how much of Dean's attention Dr Sexy M.D. takes up... slight Destiel. Don't like? Don't read!


**Dr Sexy M.D.**

Dean glanced at his watch and after seeing the time, pressed just a little harder on the pedal of the Impala. It was 8:58 and Dr Sexy M.D. started at 9pm and they were still what felt like hours away from the motel. He mentally cursed the damn spirit who had taken up so much of their time, ignoring the fact that they had salted and burned the wrong body at first. His annoyance at Sam getting the names mixed up had been so fierce he could have ranted and raved but instead they had found the right grave and after checking every detail they could and verifying that it was indeed the body they were looking for they had salted and burned it. Dean had almost sprinted back to his baby before jumping in and starting the engine, revving it every so often until Sam and Castiel had caught up. As soon as their doors were shut they were away, Sam in the front seat and Cas in the middle seat in the back, leaving nothing but dust behind. After what felt like a century had passed since he had last checked his watch they pulled up to the motel and Dean parked right outside their door. He ripped the keys from the ignition and tossed them to Sam.

''Lock her up for me will ya?''

Dean asked and before waiting for a response climbed out, slamming the door.

''Dean!'' Sam shouted to him, climbing over into the driver's seat as Castiel got out of the car. He watched as Dean spun around, exasperation clear on his face.

''What Sam?''

''I'm going for a drink; I saw a bar on the way that looked pretty good so I'm gunna check it out.''

''Fine, fine.'' Dean told him, waving his hand before turning back to their room and almost running inside.

Sam looked up at Castiel who was also striding for the door. ''Hey Cas! You wanna come with?''

Castiel turned to him and regarded him with those big blue eyes. ''Thank you for the offer Sam but I wish to spend time with Dean.''

''Okay, but you do know he's going to be watching his show right?''

Looking uncertain, but nodding even so, Castiel replied ''I do. Thank you Sam. Goodbye.''

Sam shook his head, smiling to himself at the thought of Castiel trying to get Dean's attention in the next hour and pulled away from the motel.

Castiel walked through the door, still pondering the meaning of Dean watching 'his show' and saw Dean had already kicked his shoes off and was now lying on his bed, staring at a box that was showing moving images. Curious, Castiel closed the door and shrugged off his trench coat, and stared at the screen. Annoying music rang in his ears, playing loudly as individual people appeared and disappeared on the screen. He watched for a few moments before becoming bored and turning away, his attention going to Dean. Castiel couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes travelled up and down Dean's body. He moved towards the bed, wanting his attention and he knew the perfect way to get it. He climbed onto the bed and onto to Dean whose eyes widened as Castiel loomed over him.

''I want you Dean, I wan-''

''Cas! What the Hell! Move out the way!'' Dean cried out before gently pushing Castiel to one side.

The angel sat there staring at Dean, not believing what happened. Normally Dean would have been overcome by Castiel, lying down with him and kissing him before taking it further. A lot of the times Dean himself couldn't keep his hands off of him. A few touches there, some groping here. There were also those private little stolen moments where Dean, after figuring they were alone for a few seconds, would leap at Castiel and push him against some wall before grinding on him. Their touches desperate and quick before anyone interrupted but now Dean seemed distracted by those flickering images from the screen.

Castiel tried again to climb onto Dean, hoping to straddle him and grab his full attention but as he made to slide his leg over Dean pushed it back down, giving him a look that told Castiel he wasn't joking. Cocking his head slightly he watched Dean but got no eye contact. Maybe Dean wasn't in the mood but Castiel certainly was. He supposed Dean just needed a little encouragement and he was happy to give it, moving closer he kissed at Dean's neck whilst he ran his hand up Dean's t-shirt clad chest.

Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck, his nose sliding over the rough stubble, trying to get Dean's attention away from the box. He nipped at the skin, knowing how Dean normally reacted to that. Instead of the usual moan and caress that followed Dean pulled his head away.

''Cas! Your hair is blocking the tv!'' He whined and it wasn't one of those pleasurable whines that Castiel loved, the ones Dean made whenever Cas was inside of him. A desperate yet passionate noise that told Cas Dean wanted more. This whine, however, was just grating. It was Dean's tone of voice, one so full of annoyance that caused Castiel to pull away himself.

Frowning he propped himself up on one hand, the other lying in his lap, itching to touch Dean. He glanced backwards at the loud box, his frown growing deeper as he watched the humans in the white coats talking. Looking back at Dean he noticed how much he was focused on these images, as if the secret to life itself was hidden in these bright scenes. Maybe it was, he'd never sat down and actually watched 'Tee Vee' but even so, he was a little frustrated that Dean was ignoring him. He turned back to Dean and decided to find some other way to get Dean's attention. He lay down next to the hunter, pressing his side against Dean's and ran his hand up and under the t-shirt Dean wore. Running his fingers lightly over the skin and through the fine hair that lay on Dean's stomach he stroked the muscle, relishing the feel of it beneath the digits. Castiel glanced upwards to see if Dean was looking down at him but was disappointed to find that the magical box still captivated his lover, he turned his head and glared at it.

He'd seen Dean watch something like this a few times before but he had always been too busy collecting information to pay much notice to what was happening and he didn't understand what was so enthralling about a set of moving images on a highly suspicious magical box. Deciding to find out, Castiel tried to question Dean.

''Dean, what is the purpose of this?''

Silence. Maybe Dean hadn't heard him, he'd probably spoken too softly so he inhaled, intending to ask his question again when Dean responded.

''What?''

''I asked what is the purpose of this?''

''The purpose...of what?'' Dean once again answered with a question of his own. His voice sounded faint and vague as if he was barely paying attention. Sighing and telling himself to be patient Castiel explained his question.

''Why do you sit here and watch this box with its idiot noise and images? I cannot see what is so interesting and I'm slightly worried as you are so obviously under its spell. I was hoping to spend some time alone with you Dean, doing something of a sexual nature of course, yet you seem distracted.''

Silence. Castiel let it run; wondering if there was something wrong with Dean when he finally answered him.

''...Urhm, just gimme a minute okay Cas?''

''But Dean I-''

''Cas, please! Shush!'' Dean told him, frowning slightly as he glanced down at the angel. He almost melted at that puppy dog look that was coming from his angel but then he heard someone shout Dr Sexy's name and quickly looked back at the set. It was Dr Wang the sexy but arrogant heart surgeon. Dean couldn't stand this woman; her arrogance far surpassed any talent she had. He glared at her as she bitched at Dr Sexy, complaining about the patient he had allowed to go home two days after having a heart transplant. Dean sided with Dr Sexy, he always would, but come on it _had_ been the guys wedding! Dean snorted and held back a cheer as Dr Sexy gave her one of his infamous sarcastic comebacks. This was one of the things that he loved about Dr Sexy; he had an answer for everything. A lot of the time it was the right one, the one that made the difference and changed somebody's life yet every now and again his sarcasm would shine through and the other person would be left standing there speechless.

Castiel sighed and shifted his position, pressing himself closer to the others body, his hand still resting on Dean's stomach. Feeling the body heat warm his own flesh along with the rise and fall of Dean's breathes. His mind worked as he tried to find some way to distract the man he lay with. He glanced upwards, then downwards and a smile played across his lips as he eyed Dean's crotch. That spot, it was the one that had Dean moaning whenever Castiel touched him there, was a sure fire way of getting the attention he craved. He knew that Dean wouldn't be able to resist once he touched him there. He raked his fingers down Dean's stomach, leaving small scratch marks on the skin. Dean's only reaction was to hiss a little, his stomach pulling in at Castiel's touch.

Ever so slowly he moved his hand downwards to that bulge that always set his mouth watering and grabbed at it. Another hiss and he knew that he had Dean's attention; he glanced upwards and almost gave up when he saw that Dean's eyes were riveted to that box. He also noticed that Dean wasn't hard at all, his cock soft in Castiel's hand, his eyes widened in disbelief. Before he could say anything however Dean shifted against him and sat up, crossing his legs and resting his hands behind him. Castiel pulled his hand away and sat up with Dean so he was level with him. He stared at the hunter but was once again ignored. Dean was far too engrossed in the images on screen to pay attention to him.

Dean shivered as he felt Castiel's hand stroke his back, the long digits following his spine downwards. He was about to turn to Cas and say how good that felt when the sexy yet neurotic Dr Ellen came on screen. She was talking to Johnny Drake again, complaining about the woes of her life. Dean shook his head and sighed. This was one thing he didn't understand about Dr Sexy M.D. It had ghosts in the show and he had no idea why. Well, only one ghost so far but Dean thought there was some plan to involve Drake's wife sometime soon, the storyline was focusing heavily on her at the moment. It baffled him as to why Dr Ellen didn't just salt and burn the son of a bitch's body, she even seemed to be his friend and Dean could barely understand that. True, Drake had been her good friend, when he was alive, who had died by her hand at the operating table but still...He _was _a ghost!

Castiel ran his fingers up and down Dean's back, watching him for any signs of interest and receiving none. He rolled his eyes and gave another hateful glare at the box. It was starting to annoy him now; he wanted Dean yet couldn't have him. He shook his head and decided not to give up so soon. If he couldn't do the things he wanted to do to Dean, he'd just tell him about them and see where that would get him.

Dean almost giggled as Castiel's lips tickled his ear, his warm breath flowing over his skin. He was about to tell Castiel how much it tickled when the scene changed to a patients room and Dr Sexy spoke. His voice such a low murmur that Dean had to strain to hear what he said. His eyes widened as the plot gave yet another twist. This time Dr Sexy would have to perform a dangerous never-been-done-in-that-way-before operation, one with a name Dean would never be able to pronounce, on a patient who had less than an hour to live. His stomach tightened as he watched all the doctors and nurses running around like wild animals, getting ready for the life changing moment. Another low murmur filled his ears as Castiel started whispering to him, distracted Dean listened and heard sentences that would make Lust herself blush. He felt himself growing hard at the images Cas' words brought to mind, their bodies wrapped together, one of them moving against the other. Hot, passionate, lustful panting filled his brain and pushed the television show from his mind.

Castiel's hand once again snaked its way up Dean's thigh and grabbed at his crotch, smiling as he felt the hardness there. He'd finally gotten through to Dean; this is what it took to get the hunters attention back to him. He massaged the growing member and was awarded with a soft groan followed by his name whispered in the husky voice Dean had when they both got like this. That voice always sent chills down Cas' back. It meant that what would follow would be full of pleasure and love, the both of them fulfilling a need that was always there. He licked at Dean's ear, stroking the soft flesh with his tongue before moving it to the shell of the ear. Dean turned his head towards his lover's who then moved his own to meet Dean's awaiting mouth.

Finally their lips met and Castiel couldn't be happier. The feeling that washed over him was pure relief. So Dean didn't want to totally ignore him, it just seemed that the magical box had a powerful hold on him. Maybe it was _too_ powerful. He decided he'd worry about that later and just let the kiss take him. However, it didn't last as long as he liked, as he pushed his tongue between Dean's lips he heard a scream. Startled he snapped his head around, his invisible wings instinctively unfurling and almost filling the room. He looked around but could see nothing that would present any danger to them. Apart from the glowing images of the box everything seemed normal. He turned back to Dean, mouth open and ready for more when he noticed his expression. Eyes wide and mouth hung open Dean was staring at the box, his face a shocked mask. Once again Castiel snapped his head around, thinking the box had finally decided to attack and once again he was disappointed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, everything still the same. He watched as a female with long flowing blonde hair, her shoulders gripped by the man in the white coat that seemed to hold Dean's attention the most, started crying and wondered if he was somehow hurting her. His skin prickled as her sobs filled the room and his mind. Did she need help? As his thoughts raced on how to find her he turned back to Dean and was frustrated to find that expression still on his face.

_It was his sister! Dr Sexy's sexy sister!_ Dean thought, dumbfounded. His supposedly killed-in-a-horrific-car-crash-that-was-suspected-as-something-more-than-just-an-accident dead sister had come back and once again Dean's stomach tightened. This show never failed to surprise him, he'd been watching from season 1, episode 1 when Dr Sexy had miraculously saved a child's leg from amputation whist battling with his own inner demons and each episode a new twist threw Dean off balance. Now, in season 10, it continued to amaze Dean and his crush on Dr Sexy grew just that little bit stronger. He could see Castiel out of the corner of his eye, his head switching back and forth from the television to him and felt a twitch in his chest. He knew he was ignoring Castiel and there was no way that this imaginary doctor would replace Cas but whenever he watched a new episode he found himself completely and utterly captivated. He could remember Sam trying to get his attention every so often and giving up within five seconds, normally heading to a bar or library as Dean settled down to find out the latest news at Seattle Mercy Hospital. It was a testament really to Castiel that he had gotten so much as a kiss out of Dean. He felt a pang in his chest as Dr Sexy's sexy sister started crying but then he remembered how Dr Piccolo had started crying in season 6 episode 21, right before stabbing Dr Montgomery in his chest, causing him to bleed out right there on the floor and die a long slow painful death that lasted a full episode and had had Dean almost sobbing into his pillow. _But _why_ is she back? _Dean thought, becoming suspicious of her tears.

''What is the location of this female?'' A voice asked him and for a moment he thought it was the tv. Looking around however he saw that Castiel was looking at him, his eyes wide with worry.

''What?''

''What is the location of the blonde female in the box who is crying?'' Castiel asked him, nodding his head towards the television.

''I don't...I don't understand. Why do you want to know her location?'' Dean asked back, half watching the tv, half watching Cas.

''She seems to be in trouble and the male who holds your attention seems to be the one causing the water to run from her eyes.''

Dean frowned as a nurse ran up to the doctor, a look of urgency in her eyes but he missed what was said as Castiel continued his babbling. One sentence in particular stuck out in his mind.

''The male who holds my attention?''

''Yes'' Castiel sniffed ''the male on the box right now. You can't stop staring at him but none of that matters for the moment. He seems to be hurting her and I need to help.''

''No, it's fine, he's not hurting her. That's his sister.'' Dean reassured Cas

''But I-''

''AND SWEET JESUS SHE HAS A FUCKNG GUN! '' Dean screamed at the top of his lungs causing Castiel to jump off the bed and to his feet, almost breaking his neck whipping his head around, he stood defensively arching his shoulders and back and making himself seem taller. Dean felt the rush of air as Cas extended his wings but paid no attention to it. Dr Sexy's sexy sister had pulled a gun from her purse, a huge .45 that seemed to fill the screen. The tense music matched Dean's mood as he sat enthralled whilst she screamed at her brother about how he had been responsible for their parent's death. The result of which had been a large sum of inheritance money that Dr Sexy had then received. Dean knew the Dr hadn't even known about this money, he couldn't have and even if he had Dr Sexy would never do a thing like that.

''No! Can't you see! He tried everything he could to save them! There was nothing anybody could have done! It wasn't his fault! Can't you see it wasn't his fault!'' Dean cried out, now on the edge of the bed, his legs bouncing up and down with excitement and fear. He _knew_ she'd try something like this and he also knew he couldn't do a single thing to help other than scream at the set. The blonde kept screaming too but nobody seemed to be coming to the doctor's aid, her words full of hate and jealousy that had Dean shouting at the tv again.

Castiel watched nervously as Dean's voice grew louder and louder, his face red with anger. He wanted to calm him but could find no way of doing so short of destroying the hateful box. He pondered this but realised that it would only result in more shouting and screaming from Dean. After deducting that there was indeed no danger Castiel settled onto the bed, warily watching Dean. He hated seeing him like this and was thankful it rarely happened, when Dean was angry he could be scary.

''Dean, please calm do-''

''SHUSH CAS!'' Dean cried out, leaning even closer to the box.

Castiel huffed and decided to give up, Dean was obviously in no mood for sexual relations and didn't seem to care that the aching in Castiel's loins was driving him insane. They hadn't been alone together in a long time, hunting and Sam getting in the way and keeping them busy and now that they had a few hours to spare Dean seemed to be heavily distracted by this man on the screen. Again Castiel glared at the box and decided that he would find some way to destroy it once Dean was finished with it. For now, he climbed to the top of the bed and rested his back against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest. He kept an eye on Dean and the magical box, wary of anything that might happen, his eyes mainly resting on the hunters back.

A gunshot startled him, causing him to sit up before he realised it was one of the moving images on the screen. He settled back down noticing the way Dean's back had tensed. He frowned and glanced back at the box and saw the man in the white coat lying on the floor, blood pooling around his body. An odd feeling of happiness washed over him as he watched the man die, his face burnt with guilt but he could not suppress the smile that played across his lips.

Dean was tense. Something was going to happen, something big. He could feel it in his very bones. He'd watched Dr Sexy M.D. so much that he had developed a sixth sense to the big twists that came but he had never expected what came next. Dr Sexy's sexy sister screamed that it was all his fault and then pulled the trigger, a huge booming explosion that caused Dean to jump and his heart to rise into his throat. A whisper escaped his lips as Dr Sexy was hit square in the chest by the bullet and flew through the air to land onto the floor with a horrific wet noise. Dean gagged and cried out as he saw the blood start to pool around Dr Sexy. His favourite television character of all time was slowly dying on the floor of Seattle Mercy Hospital and there nothing he could do to help. His legs felt shaky and he was sick to his stomach. He watched as the screen flicked back to the sister, her face gaunt and stained with the mascara that had run down her cheeks. She looked like Death and had brought it down upon the doctor in swift judgement. It had all happened so quickly that Dean's head was still spinning. The screen was then filled with Dr Sexy's face, a handsome man who looked calm and peaceful and somehow still sexy even though his lips were candy red from his own blood, before it faded to black. The credits rolled up and Dean's shock took over him, he sat there, not believing what had happened. _How could they end it there!_ He thought, his voice screaming in his head.

''He's dead!'' Dean cried out and turned to Castiel, his eyes brimming with tears. ''Cas! He's dead!''

''I am sorry for your, or rather the box's loss Dean. It's such a pity.'' Castiel deadpanned. Thankfully he had hidden his smile from Dean before he had turned around. He felt his own chest hitch as he saw Dean was almost crying but he held himself back from throwing his arms around the man.

''What will Seattle Mercy Hospital do now! Without him, it's nothing. He was the best damn doctor there ever could be!'' Dean said, his lip trembling. He climbed up the bed towards Castiel and cuddled against him.

The angel was unyielding at first, keeping his arms crossed and not even looking at Dean. As he shuffled closer however, Dean gave a sniff and this finally broke through to Castiel. Rolling his eyes he lifted his arm up and wrapped it around Dean's shoulder. The hunter pressed himself even closer to Castiel and this time he felt Dean's attention pressing into his thigh. Looking down, he saw those green eyes looking up at him, a smile playing over Dean's lips.

''So now you decide to have fun Dean?''

''Come on Cas. I'm mourning here.'' Dean told him, grinning. He moved upwards and pressed his lips to Castiel's. Again he tried to resist but it seemed he wasn't as skilled at resisting as Dean was and he gave in. He let his lips be parted, his clothing stripped away and his body ravished. After they were finished and had slipped under the covers Dean quickly fell asleep but Castiel lay there, his eyes on the now silent magical box, his thoughts scheming.

Deciding that he given his brother and Castiel enough time for each other Sam headed back to the motel. He pulled in and noticed all the lights were off and took it as a good sign. He still feared walking in on them so knocked on the door before he entered. The sight he walked into was weirder than he had imagined. Castiel stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by wires and small screws and what look like the remains of a tv lay at his feet. Sam's wide eyes found Castiel's own.

''What the Hell happened here?''

''I'm fairly sure this was a magical box designed to distract humans. Possibly very powerful beyond anything we could imagine. I disposed of it before it could do more harm.''

''But...But it's just a tv Cas.'' Sam told him, confused.

''It's was a powerful magic box that distracted humans Sam. Now, if you please, I'd like to rejoin Dean.'' Castiel told him before nimbly stepping over the broken pieces of the set and climbing into bed.

Deciding to leave well enough alone Sam just nodded, undressed and climbed into his own bed. Just before he fell asleep he heard Castiel speak to him, his sentence just as confusing as the scene he had walked into.

''And I'm glad that male died Sam. He was too distracting for Dean. He was probably a Djinn of some kind anyway.''


End file.
